THE CROSSOVER OF PURE AWESOME!
by Vickeytoria
Summary: Pure Crack fic beware rated for Mello's mouth
1. Chapter 1

In a castle somewhere in England some dude in a blue robe and glasses that weren't really glasses because they were just circles cut in half was sitting at some long table with a bunch of other freaks

In a small town somewhere that was named after a utensil a d chick was with some dude that is in love with her daughter and none of them are human and one of them looks 18 but is really 104 and the chick is really 19 and married

In a high tech tower somewhere in Japan a dude with the name of a consonant that's chained to this other guy who thinks he's god is eating a bag of sugar

Now you ask wtf does this have to do with anything? Well dear reader my twisted mind is about to show you

Suddenly the dude in the robe jumped up and yelled I have to go buy lemon drops in a small town named after a utensil! And disappeared with a pop! Just then Hermione stopped making out with Draco Malfoy long enough to remind Vickeytoria that you can't dissaperate in Hogwarts to which Vickeytoria responded by randomly changing the pairings in the middle of the story now she is paired with Ron but whatever on to Forks! So the dude in the robe dissaperates into the Cullen's home and demands lemon drops but sadly no one was home so Dumbledore just sat there waiting…


	2. OMG CHAPTER 2!

A/N: Before I get on with the story I would just like to point something out although fanfiction is one of the kewlest things ever its really not something to tell someone to "go die in a fire" over so if you are actually leaving reviews like that please go and get some help with that said ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 2!!!!! LEMON DROPS AND KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dumbledore had gotten bored with waiting for the Cullens to get home so he got up and dissapperated to Japan to see if the consonant /genius had lemon drops when he appeared at the high tech tower he discovered L sitting in a vat of lemon drops "GIVE ME YOUR LEMON DROPS!!!!!!!!" The old man shouted "NEVER!!" L screamed

"GIVE THEM TO ME!!!"

"NOOO!"

"How about a trade?" Dumbledore asked "You can come to my school and eat all the cake you want for those lemon drops."

"CAKE YES NOW! But I have to bring a suspected killer who thinks hes god with me" he motioned to a man that was laughing insanely before Dumbledore had a chance to respond Misa popped out of nowhere and screamed "I GO WHERE LIGHT GOES!!! IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME WITH YOU I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!" she then relized that she had just admitted to being the second Kira but she didn't care she was gonna go with Light "Ummmm….okay? You all can come I guess." Dumbledore then grabbed all three of them and dissapperated.

_Meanwhile back at Forks…_

Emmet Bear was the first to get back from hunting he looked around at the table and said "Someones been sitting in my chair!" then he fainted because it was too much of a surprise.

_Meanwhile back at Hogwarts…_

Vickeytoria switched the pairings again its back to DracoxHermione why? Because she could. Dumbledore appeared back at the head table with L, Light, and Misa. Hermione promptly fainted due to so many plot holes (but was still able to make-out with Draco) L then realized something "I need to bring 3 more people!" Dumbledore just sighed and asked where and L said Whammy's House and they dissapperated Light hadn't been paying attention so when Dumbledore left with L he got pulled along to (due to the chain) and then Barney showed up and started singing the I Love You song and Snape Avada Kadavraed him it and then Mello and Near showed up on broomsticks and L came with Dumbledore and then Harry jumped up and started dancing Thriller and Near got out his toys and had an army man battle with Ron and Mello was introduced to chocolate frogs by Blaise Zabinne(1) then McGonagall jumped up and yelled "Enough!" and allowed Dumbledore to start speaking because it was conveniently the start of term feast we have some people here who were late and now need to be sorted Yagmai Light? Light jumped up on the stool he had seen all the Harry Potter movies he knew what was gonna happen the hat was on his head for 2 seconds before putting him in Slythrien L? L sat down on the stool and was sorted into Gryiffendor and then Misa was sorted into Slythrien Mello Gryiffendor and Near Ravenclaw and Matt Slythrien what will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!!


End file.
